BTP Filler: Fall Back in Line
by v1r1d1an
Summary: A side story to Bleach Triple Plus! Joel is attacked in the Seireitei and he, Moll, Renji and Rukia are thrust into a world of forgotten enemies that swear vengance against 'Artificial Shinigami', while in the real world, Layne faces an unusual threat
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**a/n - Yo, those that know me will know the characters from my main story Bleach Triple Plus ;D**

**/s/5556193/36/Bleach_Triple_Plus - add just add www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net to the front if your looking for it, or you can stalk my profile and find it there, either way**

**This is a side filler arc to that, a really cool idea i had which i couldn't integrate into the main storyline, but was so good (in my head) that i had to write it anyway and make it a seperate thing**

**This is the first part, we'll see how it updates though, expect an update to triple plus within 5 days though as well ;D**

* * *

Joel walked alone down the Seireitei streets, shaking his head in disbelief at the scene he had witnessed five minutes earlier

Who knew, that the entire 11th Division could piss Moll off enough for her to enter Deathbitch mode and beat up the entirety of them, including Ikkaku and Yumichika all by herself, albeit most of them we're in the hospital already on unrelated injury

"_Well" _Joel corrected himself mentally "_It is Moll we're talking about here; Miss My Endless Rage has no cooldown"_

Captain Unohana hadn't even batted an eyelash after it was all over, just faced Moll with her eyes closed

Joel supposed that having to care for the entire 11th for another week or so was punishment enough, on top of Captain Kenpachi putting Moll just under Ichigo on his people I need to fight list

He rounded a corner, still chuckling mentally and crashed into a female shinigami heading the other direction, sending her to the ground

"I'm sorry!" Joel said instantly, moving to help her up

"Wasn't watching where I was going" Joel apologized profusely

The shinigami accepted his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up

Getting a closer look, Joel realize that he'd knocked over an attractive woman, with long chocolate brown hair, perfect skin and green eyes

Joel shook his head slightly, he had more important things to worry about

"I'm soooo sorry" Joel repeated "Are you hurt….i don't know your name"

"Rana, Rana Miko, 12th division" she replied, flashing a smile at Joel "And I'm fine, thanks for asking"

"_Oh damn"_

"Anyway, I'm really sorry, I'll be more careful next time" Joel apologized again "Joel Bluzer, 13th"

"I know" Rana said "I don't think there's a Shinigami that doesn't know you"

"Well that's probably true" Joel chuckled nervously "I don't tend to think about it that much"

Joel grinned, then realized that he was even more later for dinner with Nemu

Since Joel's attempts at cooking would of put Mayuri's poisons to shame, and Layne and Moll couldn't cook for him, Nemu had taken over the preparation of Joel's meals lest he starve or poison himself

"Crap, I have to get going, sorry again"

Rana nodded and smiled again and Joel began running off

* * *

Joel kept running, Nemu always gave him a pathetic puppy dog look if he was more than ten minutes late

Even though his sense of direction was ranked with Kenpachi's and Yachiru's in terms of just how terrible it was, Joel had run, sometimes sprinting along this particular alley enough times to know he was almost at his quarters, where Nemu waited with food

This time however, there was a very odd addition to the corridor

Several Shinigami stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking his path, with hoods covering their faces

Joel skidded to a stop, sensing something wrong

"Can I help you blokes?"

They all began speaking in a language that Joel couldn't understand for the life of him

"I don't speak fucking gibberish" Joel growled "And you blokes are going to make Nemu get pissed off with me, so either help me understand what I can do for you or I'll be forced to burst through you, Layne style"

"There's no need for you to understand, Lieutenant Bluzer…all you need to do is die"

Joel felt pain, as a zanpakuto pierced through his back, and poked out in between the ribs on his left side

"Isn't that…" Joel thought with alarm, before blacking out and falling to the ground

The person that stabbed him removed their zanpakuto, and motioned for the others to follow him

* * *

Nemu never usually worried about Joel, being well aware of his being directionally challenged, and his disregard for punctuality, so she knew he'd always be in the vicinity of ten minutes late

But never half an hour late

Nemu walked out the front door of Joel's place, mentally vowing to give him the baleful staring of a lifetime when she found him

* * *

"That sucked" One of the hooded shinigami complained "No fight, no finish, just a blade through a body"

"I am satisfied" Another of them replied "It has been sometime since my zanpakuto has tasted fresh blood"

His voice was deep, and commanding and the first shinigami ceased his complaints

"Anyway, we're done here for now, but you can all rest assured that we will return"

* * *

Layne stared at Yoruichi, his eyes narrowed and cool angry radiating through his reiatsu

Yoruichi snipped her scissors and admired her handiwork, smirking

"C'mon Layne, it looks good" Yoruichi insisted, eyeing Layne's brand new haircut, even thought she'd had to tie him to a chair to get him to sit still long enough

"My ears…are cold" Layne countered "What possible reason is there for a haircut when it's snowing outside! In winter, people are supposed to be hairy, it helps keep the heat in"

"So would you prefer it if I didn't shave my legs then?"

"Yes, what! No, you can shave whatever the heck you want, just don't involve me"

"Well, I figure since I cut your hair, you have to help me the next time I shave, and I'm not talking about my legs anymore"

The expression on Layne's face was so priceless that Yoruichi burst out in laughter, and not just some giggles, she fucking howled

"You and Ichigo" she choked out in between laughing and rolling on the floor "Are two of the easiest people to tease, mind you thought, it's not exactly anything you haven't seen before"

Yoruichi rolled over, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Layne

"Shapeshifting into human form in the middle of my bath doesn't count" Layne replied "Plus I passed out, so I don't remember"

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you enjoyed the view"

"For god's sakes, I'm 17, and tied to a chair, isn't there some law against having these kinds of conversations with people in my situation!"

"So you want to wait until next year huh?"

Layne sighed, realizing that Yoruichi was still teasing

"You got me" Layne said, admitting defeat

Yoruichi laughed and got up to go

"Too easy Layne, going to have to do a lot better than that"

She left

"Oi!" Layne shouted after her "I'm still tied to this damned chair!"

* * *

**Dropped more references to Triple Plus than i intended too, dammit XD**

**Either way let me know what you guys think, will be putting more focus on Joel and Moll as characters in this specific one than in Triple Plus**


	2. Chapter 2: Brontide

**a/n - helloooo, dropping this off**

* * *

"Tsugi no Mae, Hakuren!"

Renji split the oncoming ice wave down the middle with a lazy stroke of Zabimaru, and it shot around him, freezing everything in a split behind him

"C'mon Rukia, don't you think I've seen that move enough to be able to counter it?" Renji asked

"Dammit" Rukia replied, wiping sweat off her brow "I usually manage to hit Joel with at least one"

Renji snorted

"You're hitting Joel with these? Only because he's letting you, I'd rather not get frozen just to give you a false sense of satisfaction

"…"

"The only way to get stronger, is to get stronger, Joel's just nicer than I am"

Rukia ignored Renji and pointed at the incoming Hell Butterflies, that had just flown over the wall of the training ground

There were two, so both Renji and Rukia held their fingers out, allowing the Butterflys to land and relay their messages

Rukia and Renji stared at each other in shock as the messages began to relay

* * *

"Man it's so freaking cold" Layne complained, shivering and resting his chin on the desk, the classroom's heating wasn't working and Layne's ears wanted to fall off his head

His muttering caused Ichigo to turn around and give him an amused look

"Your ears are actually blue!" Ichigo remarked

"This is the most exposure to air they've had in 4 years" Layne replied, glaring through the window outside at the snow falling and coming to rest on the ground

"Snow" Layne muttered "Earthquake country, and we get stuck with Blizzards, We have to go to school on a day where the temperature is below 0, and there is perfectly white, icy bits of snow falling… and Pedocat cuts my hair, this day is just freakin' perfect, got anything else to throw at me, gods of irony, cause so help me"

Just then, the teacher burst through the door, with snow still in her hair

"Listen up brats, since Kazuki went exchanging to Australia, the Australian student he's exchanging with just got here

"This class gets all the new people" Layne thought idly, still glaring at his mortal enemy out the window "Mind you…theres a lot of Shinigami interference"

"And his name is Jim…and I can't read the last name" she said, peering at the paper and adjusting her glasses "This handwriting is atrocious"

"Sounds just like another Jim I know….wait"

Layne turned his head to look at the Australian exchange student, and nearly fell off his chair

"It's Jim Kent" The exchange student said in perfect English, which judging by the expressions of confusion of everyone in the room, Layne guessed that he was the only one who understood it

The class began speaking among themselves, all wandering what Jim had said

Layne stood up

"Typical, out of everyone, they send you, the only person liable to forget that he actually speaks Japanese"

"Holy shit!" Jim exclaimed, his jaw dropping to the floor "James!"

* * *

"So what happened?" Renji asked, arms folded as he questioned Ukitake outside Joel's hospital room

Inside, Moll was rebandaging his wound, and Nemu sat silently at his side, completely stonefaced

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi found him not far from his quarters, he'd almost bled out"

Ukitake let that sink in, and Renji whisteled lowly

"Nemu got there just in time then" Rukia said "Lucky for Joel, lucky for her too"

Renji nodded

"Do we have any idea who attacked him?"

"Not yet, but Soifon and her Onmitskido have not yet completely their preliminary findings"

"The Onmitskido instead of a regular division?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide with surprise "Captain, what's going on?"

Ukitake hesitated

"Come with me" he said finally, motioning for them to follow him

* * *

Moll watched them go and then returned her attention to Joel

"You dumbass" she muttered "If you can hear this, Getting yourself nearly killed is possible the stupiedest stunt you've ever pulled, and you're bloody lucky that Nemu cares enough about you to go find you, I'd of been too late, too damned late like every other single time"

Nemu wasn't even blinking as she stared expressionlessly at Joel

"Don't worry Nemu, he'll recover, I'll kick his ass if he dies to a stupid injury like this"

* * *

"It's Layne" Layne said coldly, they eyes of the entire class on him, cause he was still speaking in Japanese, even though Jim was speaking English "I don't care what you call me behind my back, but to me, it's Layne"

"Sorry J- Layne" Jim hastily said

"And speak Japanese; it's rude to jabber on in a language that only you and I understand"

"Oh"

Layne sat down and stared out the window, shaking his head

"I'm Jim Kent" Jim introduced himself to the class "Please take care of me"

Layne couldn't even summon the energy to sigh

* * *

"Shit James, you've been missing for almost a year, everyone you know believes your dead, they had a funeral for you and everything… everyone thought Kieran, who somehow got out of Juvy, got you"

Jim spoke so fast he was out of breath by the time he finished

Layne looked up from his food and thanked whatever deity that was watching over him that Keigo and Mizuiro couldn't understand English, it wouldn't of mattered if it had just been Ichigo, Uryu and Chad

"I'm about to slap you aight, speak Japanese for the last time, and call me James to my face again, I'll break your fingers" Layne replied, a slight Japanese accent tinging his English "And don't mention me apparently being dead in front of everyone, it'll freak people out"

"Why not?" Jim countered "If you're doing something illegal…"

"Don't be retarded" Layne said "Just don't do it, and I'll allow you to keep your front teeth, now speak Japanese and sit down or I'll just ignore you"

Jim sat down

"You didn't have to threaten my teeth" Jim said reproachfully, finally switching to Japanese "And are you going to tell me what's been going on"

"Eventually, but not until you calm down, It's like talking to a brick wall when your excited, and it just pisses me off"

* * *

**a/n, well i gave you a bunch of questions, and now i just need to make up answers to them ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenous

**a/n - G'day, this chapter in all honesty is a little crap, gotta fill in spaces between awesome bits somehow though =/**

* * *

"Layne!"

"Oh far out Jim, I'm going home" Layne sighed "Still not satisfied?"

"Hell no, you honestly think I'm just going to accept no explanation for you vanishing off the face of the planet… and turning up here"

"You wouldn't believe that your God dropped me here" Layne asked sarcastically

Jim punched Layne

Layne's head snapped back and forwards, a dribble of blood leaking from his mouth

"When did you learn how to punch?" Layne asked "That was a good one"

"Don't insult my religion"

"I've been doing it for years, when did you get so touchy"

"Since I had to watch out for myself when you vanished"

"That's what you're pissed off about?" Layne said incredulously "Let me be the first to inform you, that I had no control over this"

"Then give me a good reason"

"How about you and I fight, and if you win, I'll tell you everything"

"If God wills it"

"Trust me, I know a little more about what God wills than you think" Layne laughed

* * *

"So we know who… do we know why?" Renji asked

"I can't believe it…" Rukia replied

"What's going on?" Moll asked "Got a lead?"

"No, no we don't have anything" Renji said hastily "How's Joel doing"

"Not well… there's some sort of anti-coagulating reiatsu in the wound… we can't stop the bleeding, I need the sword that did it"

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and nodded

"We'll go investigate… it couldn't help to have a couple of extra hands on the task"

Rukia and Renji left, leaving Moll staring after them, eyes narrowed

* * *

Jim knelt down, and started wrapping his hands in bandages

"Why do you have bandages in your bag?" Layne asked

"Protecting my hands"

"I carried bandages at home too" Layne replied, laughing "Never usually had a chance to use them before a fight however"

"These are for protecting my hands, although when you get forced into a fight you don't exactly get a chance to put them on until the fights over…"

Jim finished bandaging his hands and stood up

"You sure you want to do this?" Layne asked

"If it's the only way you'll tell me the real reason you vanished and turned up here"

"It is, but I'd rather not kick the crap out of you to get you to drop it…"

Jim smiled

"You'll be surprised Layne"

"Maybe"

* * *

"We have to get our hands on that sword" Renji muttered "We can't let Joel die because of these guys"

"I don't know why we can't bring Ichigo and Layne in on this one" Rukia asked "It seems fairly important"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's because Soul Society needs to feel like it can stand on its own feet without those two, there's got to be something else to it"

* * *

"Yeah, I hope you didn't really want to know why… because that seemed like a poor effort for how badly you seem to want to know" Layne said, looking at Jim, flat on the floor

"I don't understand… I fought so hard, but I couldn't do anything" Jim wheezed

"Experience Jim, you've been fighting for what… less than a year? I've been fighting for longer… and I'll throw you a bone, being here in Japan hasn't really stopped me fighting"

Layne started walking off, then turned around, realizing a couple of things

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm hosted at… Kurosaki clinic?"

Layne burst out into laughter

"C'mon, I'll carry you there, I'm fairly good friends with Ichigo"

* * *

"Evening Ichigo" Layne greeted casually, dropping Jim's things on the floor "I've brought you your boarder"

"Boarder?"

Layne indicated Jim

"Why's he here?"

"He's boarding here apparently" Layne said "Ironic isn't it"

"Yeah…"

"The boarder's here!" Isshin shouted "About time!"

Layne and Ichigo looked at each other and sighed

"I bet that's why you know nothing about it, eh Ichigo?" Layne muttered

"I wouldn't take that bet" Ichigo replied, then to his Dad

"Well, where's he staying?"

"In your room, I took the doors off your closet and put a proper mattress in there"

"…"

* * *

Layne dumped Jim on the bed and Ichigo threw his things in a pile and they went out, deciding to go talk to Urahara

"Who is that anyway Layne… and why does he know you?" Ichigo asked

"Jim's my bloody cousin for crying out loud, I'm just as surprised as he is… though to be honest, I might have expected it"

"Oh?"

"Jim's had a little bit of a rough life, his mum, my aunt died when he was six, and his dad just became the worst human being in the world afterwards, Jim pretty much hero worshipped me… it was somewhat creepy, he wanted to be just like me, but he could never get a hang on Japanese… or learn to fight"

"So what's he doing here?"

"He's on exchange apparently, its one hell of a coincidence that he'd rock up here… in Karakura town though, where I just happen to be"

"Urahara might have something to do with it"

"That's what I was thinking, and why I said we should go talk with him… though for the life of me I can't think of a decent reason why he'd be involved"

* * *

"Yeah, fuck yeah… the real world has a real different smell to Soul Society… it's kind of nice, in a lacking spiritual energy kind of way"

"Shut up, we have work to do"

"I know, I know, I'm just savouring the air…. Before it starts to reek of death"

* * *

**a/n - Done, enjoy =D=**


	4. Chapter 4: Sea, Moon, Blood, Aqua

**a/n - Yo**

**here's another one, ch 40 of BTP is in the works as well ;D**

* * *

Layne and Ichigo were about to turn the corner that lead yo the Urahara store when they heard a shout from behind them

"Oi Layne, wait up" Jim shouted

Layne cursed mentally

"You caught up pretty fast" Layne turned, trying to erase all traces of his annoyance from his tone "Thought you'd be recovering a bit more from those knocks I gave you" he added, eyeing off the bruise forming around Jim's eye

Jim grinned "Takes a little more than that, but you could of gone easier on me"

"Are you going to bug me about me being here?"

"Nope, I lost, though it would be nice if you told me"

"Shut up Jim" Layne muttered "Anyway, I don't think you've been properly introduced to Ichigo… if you've been doing things through his dad, so this is Ichigo Kurosaki, one of my best mates here in Japan"

Ichigo and Jim shook hands

"So what are you guys up to?" Jim asked

"Just out for a walk" Ichigo supplied as Layne hesitated "We were just wondering if we needed anything from this shop around the corn…."

Ichigo stopped as they heard a scream from the other direction

Layne moved the quickest and started running towards it, Ichigo on his heels, while Jim watched them run off and then realized he should probably follow

* * *

The lifeless body fell to the floor, next to the man she had seen die moments earlier

"This is distasteful" one of them rasped "To have to waste energy on these powerless beings"

"Patience, you know it's just bait until we draw out the bigger fish… and speaking of which"

Layne rounded the corner, and saw just what he had been hoping not to see

Two Shinigami standing over two human corpses

"_Shit"_ was the thought that ran through Layne's head "_More of these… I had enough with Kira… and Aizen!"_

"Looks like our fish fell right into our net" the Shinigami on the left said, He had shoulder length blond hair and a scratchy blond circle beard, a standard sealed sword in his left hand with a stylized V as the tsuba, but his most distinguishing feature was the blood covered fishing hook instead of his right hand.

The other Shinigami's features were difficult to distinguish from the blood covering his face, streaking his short brown hair, and completely immersing his blade… which seemed to be formed of flowing blood.

Ichigo and Jim caught up to Layne, Ichigo's features changed from confusion to horror as he took in the entire scene. But Jim, only able to see the two mutilated corpses on the ground rushed straight in, not realizing that they were destroyed beyond recognition

"Who could have done this?" Jim asked in horror "This is like some shit from comic books… or manga… or a horror movie"

"What is with this kid?" The blood covered one asked his partner, his voice hoarse "Is he retarded… we're right here"

"Think for one second, I know clever thoughts are a rare occurrence through your blood system. But this is the human, not a trace of reiatsu anywhere near him, we only want the two who obviously can see us"

"Then he's useless?"

"Absolutely, Execute"

The Shinigami thrust his blood blade at Jim's back as he was bent over the mutilated victims when he heard a thump and Layne appeared in front of the blade and blocked it with the sealed form of Oblivion

"Like hell you will" Layne growled, flaring his reiatsu "You want fish… well you caught an orca instead"

"_I can't help but shake the feeling that Layne just pulled a lame line" _Jim thought to himself, confused at the randomness of that thought

* * *

"Let's go" Rukia said, outside an inactive Senkai Gate, ready to take it to "Continuing to keep Soul Society's secrets means they keep coming back to haunt us"

"Rukia…" Renji said "We can't go against…"

"Can't go against what?" Moll said appearing from behind them, arms crossed, "Your Captain? Your Friend? Your Obligation to one being stronger than the other?"

"Moll…." Rukia and Renji said almost simultaneously

"Listen up" Moll growled, grabbing the front of Renji's shihakusho pulling him close "I'm fucking pissed off right now, I'm pissed off that Soul Society can't find the guy that almost killed Joel, I'm pissed off that I'm not being told the entire progress of the hunt for him, I'm pissed off that the key to saving his goddamned life could be right in front of him and Joel's friends, My Friends, Our Friends are willing to let him die to keep another one of this damned Soul Society's secrets, I know I'm weak and I'm not where I want to be, but I swear to god that if you don't tell me what's going on right here right now I'll shove Sora so far down your throat that you'll be vomiting tornadoes for a year"

Renji looked sufficiently terrified and Rukia pulled Moll off him

"Come with us, we'll explain on the way"

* * *

"Oh shit!" Jim exclaimed "Layne and Ichigo passed out"

Jim rushed to them as Layne and Ichigo, in Shinigami form faced off with the bloody covered one and the hookhand

"This is turning out to be far more troublesome than I thought it would be" Hookhand said, rubbing the back of his head with his proper hand "I was hoping to have two of you dead and gone by now…but I underestimated your speed… Layne Trell"

"I don't know who you are" Layne replied, his sword still pressed against Blood's "But you've killed two people and threated my cousin and as much as I feel that this is another one of Soul Society's secrets coming back to bite me in the ass, I'd rather you be there than here"

"Words I expected from you, The Tidewalker"

"Let's cut the crap" Ichigo said, brandishing Zangetsu

Layne nodded "Tidewalker shit aside, let's get fighted"

"Drift, Roxas!"

* * *

**a/n - Insert witty note here...**


End file.
